


Bittersweet

by Sorkari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Eren has the worst gag reflex ever lel, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Love Bites, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Smut, Some Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkari/pseuds/Sorkari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were all kinds of pain; of loss, of frustration, of betrayal. The only kind of pain Eren didn't mind, however, was the sting of teeth against his neck and the merciless tugging on his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Eren wasn't quite sure exactly how they got there; one minute he's outside with the other cadets practicing with the 3D Maneuver Gear, then the next minute he's being shoved into a forgotten storage room and slammed up against the door to close it. If he knew that something as simple as gingerly running his tongue along the shell of Levi's ear when no one was looking and purring out a few dirty comments would land him in this kind of situation so quickly, he would've done it sooner.

His head was spinning with the lack of oxygen from their heated lip-lock, but he couldn't find it in himself to pull away. The way Levi's tongue slid against his own and his teeth nipped at his plump lips left him in the nebulous haze that he recognized all too well. Levi's fingers wrapped around his wrists and guided his hands down his chest.

As he led Eren's hands down onto the harness that was wrapped snugly around his hips, he broke away from the kiss to command with a low purr, "Suck me."

Eren promptly gripped the harness and flipped them over to harshly shove Levi back against the wall, then brought himself down to his knees. The kiss left them both breathless. Regardless of the need to still catch his breath, Eren still unzipped his lover's jeans and pulled his cock out of the constraining fabric, taking it into his mouth without warning.

Levi weaved his fingers into Eren's hair with a pleased sigh. He was quite conflicted whether to take him in deeper as he wanted or keep it light this time. Unlike Levi, his gag reflex was total shit. Tears welled up in the corners of the brunet's eyes as he shallowly bobbed his head, moaning around Levi's length. Although the stimulation was pleasurable, it still wasn't enough for Levi's tastes. He tightened his hold on Eren's hair and roughly yanked him downwards.

Eren gagged as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, but he didn't dare pull away. In some odd way, he enjoyed it as well. A dull ache started to form in his jaw, but he continued to bob his head anyways, his tongue skillfully working Levi's cock. This elicited a faint moan from his lover. He stared down at Eren through half-lidded eyes, fingers soothingly caressing the soft locks in his hands before strengthening his hold. His hand kept Eren's head in place as he harshly thrust up into the intoxicating warmth.

The sweet pleasure in his hips was hypnotizing. It bent his will from holding back (for his lover's sakes) to thrusting up into his mouth, again and again, each one harder than the last. The corporal wasn't sure what he enjoyed more – the tears that trailed down Eren's cheeks or the way the brunet gagged and spluttered.

Eren weakly moaned around Levi's cock, staring up at the man through watery eyes. Levi couldn't bring himself to avert those jade-green orbs; he found it almost impossible to look away from such beautiful eyes that were glossy with lust.

"Fuck," he groaned out – at this rate he knew he wouldn't last long, and that wouldn't be fun at all.

He pulled the brunet's head back, which released his cock with a small pop. Eren's breaths fell heavy against the corporal's cock, green eyes glancing up at him with dilated pupils. Hand still in his hair, Levi pulled him up back onto his feet to capture those kiss-bruised lips once more. Eren, head spinning, dared to bite his lover's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The moan this elicited was music to his ears.

He could taste the copper on his tongue as Levi grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him away. For a second, he assumed he did something wrong; that was until he was slammed down onto the old, wooden desk a few feet behind them, knocking over the box that was sitting on it. Its contents spilled out onto the floor, and Levi saw this with a devilish smirk that Eren knew all too well.

The corporal ran his hand along Eren's thigh, encouraging the brunet to wrap his legs around his waist, and he eagerly complied. Levi moved down to press quick, open-mouthed kisses along the length of his neck, with only a hint of teeth evident.

Levi pulled away to reach over to a large box that had fallen, and before Eren could question what he was looking for, he felt the sharp edge of a blade run ever so lightly along his collarbone. He saw that his lover had retrieved an old blade that belonged to their Maneuver Gear, broken down the middle and chipped along the edge.

The tip of the blade worried at the hem of Eren's shirt. Levi licked off the blood that welled from the bite mark on his lip, musing, "You really don't know what you do to me."

Knowing Levi, that was a compliment. Eren hummed, "I think I do," He gingerly pressed his finger against the wound. "Unlike me, you're going to have a hard time hiding that."

"Pleased with yourself, aren't you, you little shit?" Levi slapped his hand away and abruptly wrapped his fingers around Eren's throat. He leaned in close, growling with a dangerous spark in his eye, "You're going to have to pay for that."

In one swift motion, he tore Eren's shirt down the middle, including the straps to his uniform. He ran the edge of the blade gently along his collarbones, the small patterns that he traced along the tan skin leaving thin, white lines. The sensation made Eren shiver, goosebumps forming along his skin, knowing full well that just a bit more pressure would break skin. That in itself sent electric sparks down to his groin.

With his breathing limited, his head was already spinning, and his body jolted as he felt the tip of the blade against his nipple. He whimpered weakly, "Sir, please -"

"What do you want, brat?"

The tip of the blade gently circled his nipple, the sensation making the brunet writhe under him. The heat in his cheeks seemed to make it harder to breathe, though the heat that pooled between his legs was almost unbearable. He arched his back up into the blade and moaned, "I n- need you . . ."

The smirk on Levi's lips widened. "Need me where?"

The blush on Eren's cheeks got impossibly darker. He couldn't turn his head away from Levi due to the rough hold around his throat. Those silver eyes bore right through him and watched exactly how much the feeling of a blade against his skin affected him.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut in sheer embarrassment as he breathlessly importuned, "Need you . . . i- inside me. . . ."

"And what do you want, exactly?" He rolled his hips against his lover's, voice husky when he asked, "My fingers or tongue?"

After a moment of consideration, Eren opened his eyes again and dared to challenge his lover by saying, "Surprise me."

"Oh? If it's a surprise you want -" Levi's grip around the brunet's throat slightly tightened. He applied more pressure on the blade and swiped it downwards, creating a thin cut from just below Eren's chest to an inch above his navel. "Whoops."

Eren gasped to catch his breath from the moan that escaped his lips. It hurt, of course, but dear God, did it send his blood _rushing._ Levi's fingers left his throat (he nearly whined in disappointment) as he trailed down his chest with small nips and kisses. His tongue darted out to lick off the droplets of blood that welled from the small wound on his way down.

Instead of unbuckling his harness and jeans, Levi used the blade to tear them apart. He shredded the straps around his thighs and carelessly tugged the fabric off. He leaned in to lick a quick stripe up the length of Eren's cock. It wasn't pleasurable enough to throw him into that blurry haze of ecstasy, but it was still pleasant nonetheless.

Tongue trailing over his perineum, Levi threw Eren's legs up to hook over his shoulders and pulled him closer. The brunet moaned at the sensation of Levi's tongue against his entrance; the pleasure of the appendage licking him right open felt like a pail of water being poured down from his hips and over his spine. Eren gripped at Levi's hair, throwing his head back with a shaky moan, his legs quaking in numbing pleasure as Levi's tongue trailed up to press into his perineum.

"S- Sir . . . I need – dear God. . . ." His mindset seemed to muddle together as Levi's fingers entered him. "I n- need you . . . t- to fuck me already . . . oh _shit_ -"

Levi's fingers curled perfectly inside him, the stretch of them being the right mix of pain and pleasure, and he knew that he wouldn't last long. A bead of pre-come trailed down his length, and just as he thought that he'd reach his climax, Levi pulled away. What kept him from complaining at the loss was the sharp _tink_ of Levi's belt being undone.

The corporal debated whether his own saliva was enough, but he decided to use the oil from the lamp just to be safe. It was unsanitary compared to lotion, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He reached over to an old oil lamp that wasn't in use and dipped his fingers into the smooth substance. He coated himself in a generous amount.

As he pressed the head of his cock against Eren's tight heat, he asked, "Ready?"

Eren quickly nodded, and with that, he thrust himself inside in one slow roll of the hips. Levi groaned at the constriction – maybe two fingers wasn't enough – and Eren's jaw dropped in a silent whimper.

The corporal's voice was husky as he chuckled, "It's remarkable how fucking tight you are each and every time we do this."

"B- But you love that, don't you?" Eren replied just as huskily. With that daring gaze that Levi knew all too well, the brat dared to state, "You _love_ how tight I am around your dick – at this point, I'm starting to think that it actually excites you to consider me a virgin."

"You're right," Levi took Eren by surprise as he abruptly pulled out, only to roughly snap his hips back in. "It reminds me of how fucking great it felt to be the first one to completely _ruin_ you."

"Old pervert," Eren teased.

That rare, albeit faint smile was evident on Levi's lips as he countered, "Slutty brat."

He set himself at a hard, albeit sedate pace, each and every thrust sending pleasure through Eren's body. His eyes fluttered shut as the heat pooled in the pit of his abdomen, his head lolling back against the desk, but just as suddenly as it started, it stopped; Levi pulled away from him, only to flip him over onto his stomach.

Levi's fingers were back in his hair, weaving through the crown and yanking his head back to expose his throat. Levi pressed the edge of the blade up against Eren's throat; the cool chill of it sent the brunet's heart racing and his blood burning with ecstasy. He eagerly pushed back against Levi to take him in deeper, each and every thrust drawing a breathy moan.

They never really cared to be quiet to begin with – especially not in a situation like this. The corporal relished in the little noises he'd draw from Eren, the way he drove the boy mad with lust, the way he _wrecked_ him entirely. Even so, the corridor they had ran off to was pretty much abandoned, anyways.

He didn't worry about the creaking of the decrepit desk, or the slapping of skin, or the stuffy air in the considerably small room. All that mattered was the sweet cries that left Eren's lips and the blissful pleasure in his hips. He found that every harsh tug on Eren's hair made the boy tighten around him, that every bite to the crook of his neck elicited a shiver.

Eren's moans were embarrassingly high, but he didn't care about anything but the mesmerizing pleasure that sent him into a foggy haze like a shot of morphine. With Levi's thrusts hitting the sweetest part inside him and the thrill of the cold metal still pressed up dangerously hard against his jugular, he didn't think he could last much longer.

"S- Sir, I – f- fuck, _ah!_ -"

"Come for me, Eren."

Levi's breath was husky, a low purr that Eren could never disobey. Another hard bite was inflicted upon the other marks on his neck, this one breaking skin and drawing small droplets of blood, and he was pushed off the edge. He came with a small whimper, to which Levi moaned and tugged harder on his hair; the amazingly tight heat around his cock was intoxicating.

Just a few thrusts later, Levi came with a low groan. At some point, he withdrew the blade and pulled out, and he knew that if Eren wasn't using the desk as support, the boy would've collapsed. His silver eyes lingered on the teeth marks that littered Eren's neck, the skin an angry red, though it was already starting to heal. He made a mental note to spoil the boy rotten later on that night.

Eren turned to press a chaste kiss against his lips, short and sweet rather than hard and lustful. Only then did he realize that his clothes were completely ruined. With a small, unsure sound in the back of his throat, he asked, "Sir, uh – how do I -?"

"How do you what? Walk back to the barracks without people seeing you?" he shrugged. "That's your problem."

"My problem?! You're the one who -"

Eren was interrupted by a peck to his lips. His eyes widened when Levi pulled him closer and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. It wasn't often that his lover was affectionate – but when he was, it was the most amazing thing.

"We don't have to leave right away, but when we do, you'll get a proper change of clothes," Levi murmured against his skin. In an afterthought, he added, "and a shower. I feel disgusting."

"But Hanji wanted to run a few tests later today -"

"Hanji can go fuck herself. You're mine this weekend."

Eren couldn't manage to think about anything other than the arms that wrapped so tightly around him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing it but Iunno. It'll probably just be more PWP n.n
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
